


Cumming in the Kardashians

by DadJoeXD



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadJoeXD/pseuds/DadJoeXD
Summary: Mat goes and sees a movie. Little does he know that Kim Kardashian is waiting for him outside. And she's about to change his life forever.
Relationships: Kylie Jenner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Cumming in the Kardashians

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I've got 4 different versions for my sequel to my first work. I'm having trouble figuring out which one to go with so that's why it's taking so long. Sorry for the wait. So if you wanna comment which one you'd like, here are the options.  
> 1\. Another Aunt walks in and joins  
> 2\. The Uncle/Dad walks in and joins  
> 3\. Cumming

I walked out of the Chinese Theater. I had just seen a documentary about the Kardashian/Jenner's for some reason. There was a limo outside and I stuck around a few minutes to see who would be traveling in it. A man in a black suit got out and walked towards me.  
"Are you Mat Adme?"  
"Uh. Yes. I am."  
"Come with me."  
The man walked to the back of the limo and opened the door. He nodded, telling me to get in. I went to the limo and got in. The door closed.  
"Hi Mat!"  
I turned to the voice. It was Kim Kardashian.  
"So you're probably wondering why you're in this limo. Well when you bought your ticket for the documentary, they notified me it was the 10,000 ticket sold on opening day. And as a special thank you for being number 10k, you get to spend an entire 2 days with me. And we get to do whatever you want. Sound good?"  
"Umm. Sure I guess."  
"Great," Kim said "all I need you to do is sign this paper giving consent for us to take you away."  
I signed the paper.  
"So Kim, you said anything I want. Right?"  
"Yes."  
"And does that have any limitations? Like can we actually do anything?"  
"Yes anything means anything. And I think I know what you want to do first."  
Kim moved closer to me. She pulled down my pants and my dick flopped out.  
"Wow Mat. Nice cock."  
Kim started to stroke my dick, getting it hard. Then she put her lips to the head. Kim Kardashian, known for the infamous sex tape, was now sucking my cock. And damn did she suck good. She would move her tongue on my dick. I felt that I was gonna cum soon. I pushed Kim's head away from my cock.  
"Oh. I see what you wanna do Mister. You wanna get even dirtier than that. Okay let's do it."  
Kim bent over onto the seat. I went behind her and put my cock in her pussy.  
"Oh fuck yeah Max. That dick feels so good."  
"I bet you like that Kim."  
I kept pounding her pussy for 5 minutes. Then I needed to cum.  
"Kim," I said "I'm gonna cum."  
"Oh shit. Take your cock out."  
I pulled out of Kim and she turned around. She started to jack me off.  
"Mat, I'm a big fan of cumshots. I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all."  
Kim kept jerking my dick and then I came. I came all onto Kim's face.  
"Oh fuck Kim."  
"Mmm. That cum tastes good."  
I satback down onto the seat of the limo.  
"Kim, come up here."  
Kim came up to me and sat on me facing me. I wiped the cum off her face and made sure she swallowed all of it. Then we started to make out. We made out all the way until we got to Kim's house.  
"Kim, why are we at your house? Isn't Kanye and your kids here?"  
"No Mat. They went on vacation for a week without me. So we got the whole place to ourselves."  
We got dressed in the limo and then we walked to the front door.  
"Welcome to the home" Kim said.  
"It's super nice in here. Holy shit."  
Kim gave me a tour of the house. It's a really cool house. Then we got to the bedroom.  
"So we got a California King in here. And that's where we'll do anymore fun stuff."  
"Hey speaking of fun stuff, next time we fuck, can we spice things up a bit? Ya know maybe roleplay or dress up?"  
"What? Is fucking Kim Kardashian not good enough for you?"  
"Nonono. I didn't mean it that way."  
"I'm just joking with you. But I don't think I've ever done that Mat. But it could be fun. What do you have in mind?"  
"Well what costumes do you have?"  
"Hmm. I've got a 'Legally Blonde' costume, a bunny costume, a nurse-"  
"Nurse or bunny. Those 2 seem sexy."  
"Alright. I'll go with the nurse. And do you want me to act like a nurse and you a patient?"  
"Oh yes. Definitely."  
"Alright. Before we fuck again, I'll change into that."  
That night, Kim and I slept in the same bed naked. We just spooned and kissed a bit before going to sleep.  
When I woke up in the morning, Kim was already out of bed. A few minutes later, I saw her walk through the door in the nurse costume.  
"Hi sir, I'm here to give your your morning medication." Kim said.  
"Oh, alright."  
Kim walked over to me and then got on the bed and stratled me.  
"Ok sir, here's the pill."  
Kim came in to my face and put her lips on mine. We started to make out. I grabbed Nurse Kardashian's ass cheeks. I got a boner. I slowly brought the blanket off the bed. I moved Kim's hips so I could thrust my dick into her. I put my cock into Kim's pussy and started to fuck her. I unbuttoned the Nurse outfit and let her tits out.  
"Oh fuck. Oh fuck yeah. Uh uh. Fuck yes Mat keep it going."  
I kept pounding Kim. And then I pushed her onto her back and I was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around me.  
"Fuck yes. Oh my God!"  
I didn't stop fucking Kim. Hell, I didn't even notice that I was gonna cum.  
"Nurse Kardashian. Nurse Kardashian, I'm gonna cum."  
"I don't care. Just keep fucking me. Oh oh ahhhh!"  
I just kept pounding her pussy. And then I came. 

I couldn't pull out because of Kim's legs behind me. Kim let her legs go limp and I pulled out of her pussy. But I had already cream pied her. I lied down next to Kim.  
"Well Mr. Adme. I'd say your medication and the side effects were normal. I think we can let you out of here."  
"Alright, thank you for your services to me."  
"Anytime sir." Kim said as she got up. Cum was dripping from her pussy onto her legs. She buttoned up the nurse costume and left the room.  
I layed.down for a few minutes more when I heard Kim yell at me.  
"MAT!"  
She ran into the bedroom.  
"I forgot that my sisters are coming over today. Is it okay if my driver takes you home early?"  
"Um sure."  
"Thank you thank you so much."  
"Before I leave though, could I get you number and add you on Instagram? So we could get in touch again."  
"Yes. You obviously know my Insta so what yours? And I'll message you my number from there."  
"Cool. My Instagram is @m.adme."  
"Alright. The limo should be here in ten minutes. It was really nice to meet you Mat. And I hope we can meet up again. Because your cock is fucking great. And we get along pretty well too."  
"Yes it was nice meeting you too Kim. I thought you'd be more of an ass since you're rich, but you weren't."  
"Thank you Mat."  
The limo honked it's horn.  
"Oop. The car's here."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later Kim."  
"Alright Maty. Fuck ya later."  
Kim waved me off and I waved back to her.  
During the ride home, I got a DM from Kim with her number and I added it to my contacts. She also sent me a nude.  
The car came up to my place about two hours after leaving Kim's. I got out the car and thanked the driver. I walked to my house.  
A few hours later I got a text from a random number  
"Hi, is this Mat Amde?"  
I responded "Yes it is. Who is this?"  
"It's Kylie Jenner. Kim gave me your number."


	2. Jizzing on a Jenner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Kim Kardashian, Mat gets a text from Kylie Jenner. She's super horny and wants to fuck Mat's cock. Mat drives to her house to have sex.

After having the conversation with Kylie, I got into my car and started to drive to her house. Kylie's mansion was a few hours away so I left a bit early. While I was driving, I got a text from Kim. She talked about how she gave my number to Kylie. And then she sent me a nude.  
When I reached the gate to Kylie's house, I texted her. Then the gate opened. I drove inside and parked. Then I got out and walked to the door. I knocked on it. Kylie answered dressed in lingerie.   
"Hey babe. Come on in."  
I walked in to Kylie's house and she closed the door behind me.  
"So Kylie. Whatcha wanna do?"  
"Well I was hoping we'd fuck. But you wanna do something else?"  
"No. I was just wondering where and how you wanna fuck."  
"Oh, okay. Well I guess we can fuck on my couch. And let's just have it try to be natural."  
"Alright. That sounds fine. Another question, can I film us having sex? I swear I won't show it to anyone. It'll be for me only."  
"Um. Yeah. Sure. Sure. That seems fine. Just make sure it doesn't end up on the internet."  
"It won't. I swear."  
We walked over to the couch and I sat down. I pulled out my phone and started filming. Kylie got down on her knees and started sucking my dick. Damn Kylie was really working my cock. I grabbed the back of her head and made her deepthroat me. She started to gag so I let go. Kylie pulled away from me and climbed on top of me.  
"Come on Max. Put your cock in me."  
I slid my penis into Kylie's pussy and started to fuck her. I grabbed her tit with my free hand and squeezed it. Kylie started to moan. I let go of her boob and started to smack her ass. Then I set my phone down so it was framed at us. I pulled Kylie in and we started to make out.   
"Oh fuck Max. That feels so good."  
I stopped fuck her and she got off of me. She went on her hands and knees on the floor. I grabbed the phone and started to fuck Kylie from behind. I was really pounding her from behind. Kylie's ass was so big. I started to smack it. After two minutes of smashing Kylie from behind, I needed to cum.   
"Kylie. I'm gonna cum." I said  
"Okay Max. Pull out and let my turn around and get a facial."  
I pulled my cock out of Kylie and she turned around and started to jerk me off. After a few seconds, I came on her face. We both stood up and Kylie shook my hand, thanking me for giving her some good dick. As we were walking to the front door for me to leave, I told Kylie about Kim's idea for us to have a threesome.  
"Kylie, on my way here, Kim wanted to know if you wanted to do a threesome with me, you, and her."  
"I'll be down for that. Want me to make a group chat or an Instagram chat?"  
"I'm fine for either."  
"I'll make both. And then we'll set up a date and time for our threesome."  
"Cool. Well I'll see you then Kylie. Bye."  
"See ya then Max. Bye."  
I walked out the door and to my car. I drove away from Kylie's house and went home.


End file.
